


would you be so kind?

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, Humor, because aren't we all, eva is a disastrous bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: in which eva is a disastrous wlw and vilde is the girl next door





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what's a capital letter also hi it's been a while  
> look at me naming a fic after a dodie song a g a i n  
> enjoy whatever this is  
> dedicated to georgie queen of evilde and my heart  
> and also the bit about the furby is for gina don't @ me about it its her fault

up until now, eva has been pretty convinced that her next door neighbour doesn’t actually exist.

not that she’s doubting isak’s ability to make friends, or that she thinks he would ever lie to her (best friends just don’t do that, _right, isak?_ ) but the fact is, isak’s been feeding her all these stories of a mysterious next door neighbour called vilde that he’s become quite good friends with, and eva’s never seen her to find out if he’s telling the truth.

until now, when said next door neighbour is sitting at their kitchen table crying her eyes out, with isak’s comforting hand on her shoulder and eva’s favourite mug in front of her.

 _god_ , she really hopes isak didn’t try and make tea. vilde seems upset enough as it is.

“uh, hi,” she says nervously as she enters the kitchen. she’s suddenly painfully aware that it’s 2pm and she’s still in her pyjamas in front of this person she’s never met before.

isak glances up and smiles at her, while vilde removes her hands from her face and looks up at eva, and the first thing eva notices is how beautiful she is.

 _dammit, stop being so gay, eva,_ she tells herself, since vilde is literally in tears, and if there was ever a time for to learn her lesson about appropriate timings, it’s now.

“hi,” vilde gives her a watery smile, and she melts a little more. “you must be eva.”

eva smiles sleepily and nods.

“eva, this is vilde,” isak says. “she lives next door.”

eva nods again, stifling a yawn and trying to make her smile more welcoming this time.

“i’m gonna make tea,”” she announces. “you guys want any?”

“i just made some for us,” says isak.

“oh no.”

“hey! it’s not that bad!” isak protests, and turns to vilde. “right vilde?”

“it’s really nice,” vilde replies, and eva doesn’t know her well enough to know if she’s lying or not, so she just says “ok” and turns her attention to her own drink.

there’s a few minutes of silence in the kitchen, eva bustling around making tea, while vilde sits with her hands wrapped around her mug, letting out the occasional sniffle, and isak next to her just sitting there slightly uncomfortable, because eva knows he’s never been good at comforting when someone’s crying - all he does is hug and then make a rapid exit as soon as he can.

for a reason that’s somewhere between sympathy for both isak and vilde in this situation, and just plain nosiness, eva decides she should intervene.

she slides into the chair on the opposite side of the table with her coffee in her second favourite mug in front of her, and smiles warmly at vilde.

“you alright?” she asks gently. vilde wipes a delicate finger under her eye before answering

“just broke up with my boyfriend of two years,” she explains.

eva pulls a sympathetic face. “thats rough. i’ve been there,” she says, then tries to lighten the mood. “i think i’m still in love with my ex, but someone made sure the relationship ended for good” she glares at isak, who sighs.

“let it go, eva. it’s been over three years.”

she winks at him, then turns back to vilde, regretting that the tables too wide for her to reach a comforting hand across. “but hey, it’ll pass. it feels shit for a while but you’ll get through it. and i can send you my breakup playlists. honestly, they were my saviour.”

vilde gives a small grateful smile. “it’s not that i’m still in love with him,” she explains. “i broke up with him because i’m a lesbian.”

the speed at which eva squashes down the flicker of hope that rises at these words could win world records. it’s almost as if she’s astrally projected herself, picked herself up, and shaken herself around a bit. as a result of her mental shaking, the next thing she says is possibly the most inappropriately timed statement of the year to say to someone as upset as vilde.

“isak’s been there,” she giggles. “that was so funny, that stuff with emma. did she ever forgive you for leading her on like that?”

isak raises an eyebrow. “not helping, eva,” he says, as vilde bursts into a fresh flood of tears.

upon realising her mistake, eva’s eyes widen, her cheeks flush and her pulse quickens.

“oh fuck - oh god, i didn’t mean - i’m sure he’ll forgive you! emma was horrible, but -”

“eva,” isak warns. “shut up.”

vilde lets out a little sob. “he’s my best friend!” she almost wails. “he’s been there through everything, i never wanted to do this to him.”

“it’s not your fault, vilde,” isak tells her. “it’s gonna be okay. i’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

vilde doesn’t reply, just puts her face in her hands and cries more.

at that moment the doorbell rings. eva jumps up. “i’ll get it!” she says, eager to escape the situation she’s got herself into. she practically runs through the apartment to the front door, and throws it open to reveal even, who she greets warmly with the usual hug.

“isak!” she calls through the flat. “your devastatingly handsome boyfriend is here!”

when she turns back round, even is grinning at her with his eyebrows raised.

“what?” she huffs. “it’s not like you don’t know how hot you are.”

even shrugs. “someone once told me i look like a furby, so…” he tails off when isak appears, and eva doesn’t have time to get answers. “hey handsome.”

isak rolls his eyes. “hi,” he smiles fondly and accepts even’s peck on the lips in greeting, before bending down to pull his shoes on. “eva, i told vilde she could stay for a bit. i don’t want her to be alone right now.”

“don’t you think she’d rather be alone than stay here with me after that?”

isak sighs. “just keep her company?” he pleads. “she needs it right now.” he waits for eva to nod before following even out of the door. “and stop trying to steal my boyfriend!” he calls behind him.

“i told you, it’s payback!” she replies, before the door shuts and eva is alone with a girl she hardly knows but is crying and half of that is probably eva’s fault.

she psyches herself up, before returning into the kitchen, checking in the mirror that her hair looks ok and she’s got a friendly smile on her face.

once she’s back in the kitchen and has resumed her seat opposite vilde, she breaks the silence with something easy.

“now that isak’s gone, how’s the tea really?”

vilde looks up at her and sniffles a laugh. “it’s absolutely _awful.”_

eva giggles. “i’ll make you another one,” she stands and moves behind vilde to the kettle, chattering away while she does, finding it easier to apologise when she’s not looking at vilde.

“listen, i’m really sorry about saying that thing earlier. i forget to think things through before talking. i’m sure your boyfriend - ex, or whatever, will forgive you, i mean, if you really are best friends, something like that can’t break you apart. i mean, look at me and isak.”

“did you guys date, then?” vilde asks, hope filling her voice.

eva snorts. “no. it’s a long story but, after everything that happened we’re still best friends, you know? not much can change that.”

she moves back to vilde with the fresh cup of tea, taking isak’s original seat this time.

vilde takes it with a muttered “thanks” then turns wide eyes toward eva. “so what did happen with you and isak?” she gives a slightly mischievous look. “isak did say you have to keep me company, so i’ve got time to hear it.”

with a slightly taken aback laugh, eva tells the story of their first year of high school, with jonas, penetrator chris, iben, sara, and ingrid, and isak stirring it all up like the sneaky little shit that he was.

vilde listens attentively, letting out shocked gasps and giggles at the right times, and when a little strand of hair falls out of her neatly styled ponytail in front of her face, eva’s tempted to stop the whole story and push it away for her - only she waits too long, too uncertain about boundaries, and vilde fixes it herself while eva continues with the story, gaze occasionally flickering up to meet vilde’s, and quickly away again.

she finishes the story with “so if i can forgive isak for all that, there’s no way your best friend will leave you. he’ll take a while to adjust but i promise you he’ll come round.”

vilde smiles gratefully at eva, and lets out a contented sigh, before leaning her head down onto eva’s shoulder. “thanks,” she says.

“any time,” replies eva, willing her body not to go into overdrive at the sensation of vilde’s soft hair brushing against her neck, and the comforting weight of her pressed to her side.

they stay like that for a few minutes, eva trying her best to relax so that vilde isn’t uncomfortable, and doesn’t move away from her.

that happens eventually, though, and eva almost wants to sigh loudly at the loss.

“i should really get home,”” vilde says, and eva thinks, or maybe just hopes that she sounds slightly disappointed. “i’ve got a lot of assignments to get finished. but thank you, for the tea and everything.”

“it was my pleasure,” eva says, then cringes at how foolish she sounds. “you’re welcome round here at any time,” she smiles, and vilde returns it.

eva shows her to the door, and watches her walk the four or five steps it takes to get into the apartment next to theirs. vilde gives a nervous little wave before closing the door behind her.

eva’s relieved to find that she doesn’t feel as though she’s ruined the new friendship before it even started. in fact, she can feel a crush forming in her traitorous brain already.

but she’s not going to act on it. she’s quite happy just to be friends with vilde.

(and maybe she’ll think about kissing her too, but that’s beside the point.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh  
> ummmmmmm  
> hey i finished the thing  
> its been a while  
> part of this chapter was written straight after the first chapter so,,,, beware of references to even looking like a furby, a joke that was maybe only funny in september in that one conversation, but it still makes me giggle so.  
> anyway enjoy!

after that first meeting, eva starts to see vilde everywhere.

she’s outside the door in the morning when eva leaves her flat, she’s out on campus when eva’s just finished class, she’s at the club on friday night when eva just wanted to dance all her stupid infatuation away.

she’s at the coffee shop where even works, when all eva wanted to do was get her caffeine fix.

eva walks in, throwing a cheeky smile and wink to even behind the counter, who shakes his head and raises his eyebrows in mock exasperation while eva joins the back of the mercifully short queue.

and then she sees her. as she glances around the shop, her eyes fall on a couple sitting towards the back, and she quickly realises that one of them is vilde. from the few conversations she’s had about him with vilde, eva deduces that the guy with floppy blond hair sitting opposite her is magnus, the ex. 

so it must not be a good time for eva to go over and say hi, but god, if she doesn’t want to.

at least it looks civil, the conversation they’re having. eva doesn’t know if it’s the first they’re having since the break up, but it doesn’t look like either of them is about to yell or cry, so that must be a good thing.

vilde glances up, catches eva’s eye and smiles at her, and it feels like the rest of the world becomes unimportant for a second, and her brain turns into jelly filled with heart eye emojis. 

the next thing she’s aware of is even talking to her, saying words that are effectively muted because she’s still staring at vilde, and that’s taking up most of her brain power to try and comprehend how exactly one person can be this breathtaking.

“huh?” she says absentmindedly, not looking at even. she thinks out of the corner of her eye, she sees even roll his eyes, a trait that he’s no doubt picked up from one isak valtersen.

“what can i get you, eva?” even repeats.

“um,” she says slowly. “uh, what do you have?”

she’s slowly returning to reality, and turning her head back to look at even, whose eyebrows are so high eva thinks either her eyes haven’t started working well enough to see them yet, or they’ve disappeared.

“i’ll just get you the usual,” sighs even, turning to make her drink. eva sighs in relief that even was working today, because her brain is still a little fuzzy from all that staring at vilde, which she’s almost tempted to going back to doing until she remembers she has to pay for her drink. 

“one caramel latte for little miss daydream,” even announces before handing her the drink and taking her money in return. “try not to walk into any tables and spill it all over yourself, eva. i know you.”

with an offended scoff, eva turns to go, attempted to swing her hair dramatically (although it’s not super effective since she’s not too keen on spilling her drink everywhere and proving even’s point). “bye, furby boy,” she calls over her shoulder, feigning the insulting tone that it comes out in and immediately flashing him a grin. 

she doesn’t get to leave the cafe, however, as before she can reach the door a voice is calling her name and the next thing she knows, vilde is moving towards her and she finds her brain turning to mush once again. 

“hey, eva!” vilde says excitedly, and eva can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. 

“hi, vilde,” she replies warmly. “how are you?”

“good! listen, eva, me and magnus are planning a party on friday, and i wanted to make sure you can make it before we finalise it,” vilde looks up hopefully at eva.

“me? why me?” eva asks, confused. vilde’s face changes slightly, before she rearranged it into another bright smile. 

“you and isak, and even of course. magnus is helping me organise it because, well, i’ve lived in the apartment for nearly 2 months now, and i just don’t feel as though i know  _ anyone _ still. so i thought, why not organise a party? but it would be pointless if you and isak couldn’t make it!”

“oh, of course,” eva replies. “we’ll definitely be there! it sounds lovely!”

“awesome!” says vilde. “can’t wait! i’ll give you more details when i see you next!”

eva nods vigorously, remembering at the last second to keep her cup upright, and stealing a glance towards even to see if he saw. thankfully, he didn’t, and she turns back to vilde to say goodbye before turning and walking out of the shop. 

the last thing she hears before the door closes behind her is “god, i hate you so  _ much _ , magnus!”

she can’t contain her joy at having been invited somewhere by the girl of her dreams. okay, girl of her dreams might be taking it too far, but still. vilde is amazing. 

***

she goes to isaks room that evening to let him know about the party, only to find he already knows. even is sitting next to him and from the way isak looks up and grins at her, she knows he’s just been recounting the events of earlier.

“‘what do you have?’ really, eva?” isak smirks.

“shut the fuck up, the first time you saw even you blacked out for a solid ten minutes.”

isak huffs and turns away for a moment, but less than a minute later, he looks back up, a wicked grin on his face.

“so you were looking at vilde, then?”

“who said anything about vilde?” eva squeaks, knowing she’s been exposed by the raise of isak’s eyebrows.

“but you’re going to the party, right?” isak continues. “should be fun. something could happen. vilde’s single,” he wiggles his eyebrows. 

“it’s been two weeks! she’s hardly going to be looking for something new this soon.”

“so you admit it? you like her?”

“why do you think you're cute and that means you'll get away with ruining my life?” she demands instead of answering the question, and isak grins widely before responding.

“because i am cute, so i will get away with it.”

“so you're admitting this will ruin my life?”

even chuckles from next to isak, his only contribution to the conversation so far. isak elbows him in the ribs. 

“no! eva, you two could be so good for each other.”

“i don't trust you with relationships,” says eva. “for example, sara. and emma. and when you had a crush on penetrator chris.” she gives a smug smile, hoping this might be the winning comment.

for a second, isak just glares at her. then, he grins. “i think even’s pretty good though,” he says, and even smirks up at eva.

“he looks like a furby,” eva almost stamps her foot before storming out of the room. 

even’s loud laugh follows her all the way to her own room, where she almost slams the door, after hearing a “the  _ fuck _ ?” from isak. 

truthfully, she’s not mad at all about this. not because she knows isak has her best interests at heart or anything, nah, fuck that guy (she loves him really) but because she’s been letting herself hope about what isak said. there’s a little flower in her chest that grows whenever vilde is around, and she’s been wondering if maybe, just maybe -

but this is ridiculous. there’s no way vilde could ever like her back.

***

friday comes round quick enough, and eva finds herself outside vilde’s door, behind isak and even because she doesn’t want to make a fool of herself before she even gets in the  _ apartment. _

vilde greets them, throwing the door wide and giving them a cheerful “hello!” then pulling both isak and even into a hug, before she gestures to eva to come forward and do the same after she’s let go of isak and even.

she has to swear at isak over vilde’s shoulder because he’s smiling her in that knowing way, and yeah, maybe she’s holding vilde a little tighter, a little longer than she would a normal friend, and maybe she’s appreciating the smell of vilde’s perfume a bit much, but that’s none of isak’s business, okay?

the party’s in full swing when they get inside. it turns out vilde knows a fair few of eva’s friends (she’s going to have words with them later about introducing her to the right people. she can’t forgive sana for introducing her to her brother’s friends and  _ not  _ vilde - not because she doesn’t like sana’s brothers friends - but vilde is much more important. on the list of who sana should have introduced her to, vilde is at the top, and then her brother and his friends, and then somewhere down at the bottom is chris schistad. which, okay, technically it wasn’t sana that  _ introduced  _ them, but she has a hand in the reason eva knows who he is, and that’s bad enough.) 

eva dances with sana and noora for a while, adds in a slightly grumpy “i didn’t know you guys knew vilde?” when she greets them, but neither of them seem to understand the gravity of their sin, and instead continue to dance without a care in the world.

eva pouts at them for as long as she can stand to, until she relaxes into smiles again and allows herself to enjoy the evening.

a while later an already drunk isak approaches her and leans on her shoulder. 

“eva, i’ve lost my boyfriend. this is the worst day of my life.”

“isak, he’s right there,” she points behind him to where even is standing. isak turns and cheers. 

“even! there you are!.”

isak practically jumps on top of even, wrapping his arms around even, and even catches eva’s eye over isak’s shoulder. 

“i went to get him some water, about a minute ago,” he laughs. “by the way, vilde’s in the kitchen. she looks pretty lonely.”

eva narrows her eyes at him for a moment. “did isak put you up to this?”

even raises an eyebrow. “yes, of course, he’s totally capable of even remembering what a kitchen is right now.”

“i know what a kitchen is!” isak says, without lifting his head from even’s shoulder.

“do you know what water is?” even asks, and isak tries to shake his head.

“don’t need it,” he says, and even hums disbelievingly.

“eva,” even says, a cheeky smile on his face. “either you go talk to vilde or i’m making you take this one home.”

eva narrows her eyes at even. “you know how isak broke up my relationship?” she tries to threaten. “i could do the same thing to yours.”

even smirks. “no, you couldn’t. anyway, have fun with vilde! i’ll see you at home.”

“you don’t even live there!” eva yells over her shoulder at even, who simply laughs and pulls isak out of the apartment. 

when he’s gone, eva takes a deep breath. she doesn’t like the thought of vilde being lonely - maybe she’s stressing about the party or someone’s upset her - god, that’s a horrible thought. who would hurt vilde?

it doesn’t take five seconds after even has left to take his advice, and she pushes through the small crowd of people and into the kitchen. 

there she is. underneath the fluorescent kitchen light, with her hand around a glass of wine, and a flower crown in her hair that wasn’t there before. she’s staring at the wall, and there’s a slightly troubled look on her face.

eva moves towards her, places a gentle hand on her arm (trying to ignore the shock that goes through her at the feeling of vilde’s skin under her own, and the way that vilde flinches as if she feels it too) with a warm smile and speaks. 

“you okay?” she asks, and vilde attempts a small smile of her own, and nods. 

“just forgot how much stress parties can be,” she says. “magnus has already thrown up in my sink. i don’t know why i ever dated him,” she laughs lightly, then shakes her head as if to take the focus off herself. “how are you? are you having fun?”

“yeah,” eva replies with enthusiasm. “it’s a really great party. and i can help you clean up tomorrow if you’d like.”

“would you?” vilde asks hopefully, then continues quickly. “i mean, you don’t have to, of course, i’ve got magnus to help and it’s my apartment so-“

“vilde, of course i will,” eva says. “anyway, come and dance! you can’t be missing your own party because you’re worried about cleaning up.” she grins and vilde returns it. “anyway, i love this song!”

she makes the mistake - or, perhaps mistake is the wrong word - of grabbing vilde’s hand and pulling her through to the other room, and her brain hits an overdrive. all she can think about is the warmth of vilde’s hand in her own, tries not to overthink how her palm is slightly sweaty from the exertion of dancing and the heat of all the bodies in the apartment. 

part of her drifts off to dreamland. vilde’s hand fits so well in hers, her small, soft fingers fitting so well into the spaces between eva’s. 

she’s always been something of a romantic. 

they reach where everyone is dancing, and eva grudgingly drops vilde’s hand with a self conscious giggle, and starts to dance, all the while focussing her attention on watching vilde. 

in her imagination, she stays there with vilde, watching her dance all night. 

in reality, she goes home, but returns the next morning, to help tidy up, and from then on they are closer than eva’s ever really felt to anyone. between the small appreciative smiles from vilde, and the easy flow of conversation between them as they clean - they become good friends.

and eva falls even further. 


	3. Chapter 3

vilde loves cats. eva listens to her talk about them for hours one saturday afternoon, cups of tea in their hand at eva’s kitchen table with the rain outside and the muffled sound of even and isak playing fifa in the other room fading into the background behind vilde’s voice. she especially loves kittens, and any other baby animal too. one day she dreams of owning a white cat with blue eyes, and she’ll call it duchess, like the one from aristocats. 

she watches a lot of disney movies, and sings along when she’s home alone. eva loves disney movies, and now she loves them all the more for listening to vilde talk about them, and imagining her singing along. 

vilde likes to wear pastel colours, especially pink, and she looks especially cute with her hair down and her pastel pink jumper and her grey scarf around her neck. she drinks a lot of peppermint tea, and when the weather gets colder she warms up apple juice with cinnamon and drinks it on her balcony while she watches the fog settle over oslo. she dodges the question when eva asks her favourite food.

she’s studying psychology at university. when she was little she wanted to be a vet, but as soon as she learnt that might involve putting animals down she backed away from that career choice pretty quickly. instead, she’s studying psychology, for her mum, and for magnus’s mum, and for anyone else she can help.

she’s a caring person. she cares so deeply about a lot of things, although sometimes it seems she doesn’t know what she’s saying, she cares. she’s determined to spread happiness and warmth and love everywhere she goes.

eva feels something like love, when she’s with vilde.

*

eva often thinks she prefers isak’s boyfriend to isak. he cleans up after himself, and makes food that he’s happy to share with eva, and actually knows how to make tea. meanwhile, isak does the bare minimum to keep himself alive, and while he’s at it, every word out of his mouth is grumpy or rude unless he’s around even. (so - most of it is banter. friendly back and forth between two close friends.  _ still _ .)

some days she doesn’t really know who she prefers. because it turns out, one sunday morning, when eva has rolled out of bed, and sloped into the kitchen in her pyjamas with bed hair and morning breath, even has invited vilde round for breakfast. 

it’s not even his  _ house _ . 

of course she knows why he did it. he and isak are both still trying to play matchmaker for her and vilde. which is - kind of fine by her, but not when she looks like  _ this _ .

she’s about to back out of the kitchen before she’s seen, but immediately gets pushed back forward by isak coming in behind her.

“good morning,” he says, as if to set an example. eva scowls at him, but copies, smiling at vilde then turning again into a scowl at isak and even.

“you could  have told me we had guests,” she hisses at him. “i mean, look at me, i look horrendous! i am not fit to be seen by the world yet!”

“ah, you look fine,” isak dismisses her.

vilde interrupts then. “i think you look really nice,” she says, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and glancing down at her feet as she speaks. eva’s attention is successfully diverted, and she grins so wide at vilde’s comment that she misses the look that isak and even share. 

“thank you,” eva manages eventually in a hushed voice. “but honestly, i literally just got out of bed.”

vilde shakes her head. “you can’t tell.”

eva glows a little at how vilde makes her feel. 

a moment later, even clears his throat. “okay, who wants pancakes?”

“i do,” isak says quickly, sitting up onto the counter next to where even has begun to make them. “feed me,” he says, gazing at even dramatically.

even rolls his eyes. “okay, isak,” he pretends to be exasperated but eva can see his fondness. “how about guests first?”

“boring,” says isak and vilde and eva giggle. 

even shushes them. “oh my god guys, this song!” isak rolls his eyes. 

vilde gasps. “i love this song!”

eva thinks for a moment. “i - is this one direction?”

“yes!” vilde replies excitedly. “kiss you!”

even is already dancing for isak who is pretending not to be amused, and vilde starts bobbing her head and singing along softly too, so that eva can barely hear her voice but strains her ears to make sure she does anyway. 

_ and if you _

_ you want me too _

_ let’s make a move  _

_ so tell me girl if everytime we touch _

eva recognises the chorus and joins in, dancing energetically and encouraging vilde to copy. 

_ you get this kind of rush _

_ and baby say yeah, yeah _

_ if you don’t wanna take it slow _

_ and you just wanna take me home _

_ baby say yeah, yeah _

_ and let me kiss you _

eva gets so into dancing with vilde that she almost forgets they aren’t alone in the room. she almost shouts the words out and vilde does the same, enthusiastically dancing and with every passing second vilde seems to lose more of her reservations and dances more wildly.

by the end of the song, even isak is nodding his head a little, though eva knows better than to point it out. 

and then the last line of the song comes, and eva is getting so into it that she forgets how it ends, so she sings it staring straight at vilde, both of them with red cheeks and smiles on their faces, and eva sings out “let me kiss you” as the song ends abruptly. 

all the air goes from the room as eva realises how close she has gotten to vilde with such an obvious lyric, and her heart thumps faster than it had been from the dancing as her breath catches for a moment. 

neither her nor vilde look away from each other at first, but then eva sees even and isak out of the corner of her eye, and loses her courage, clearing her throat and looking down. 

“love that song,” she smiles nervously. 

“me too,” agrees vilde. 

she glances back up at vilde for a split second, then over at isak and even, who aren’t wrapped up in each other as she expected, but rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at her.

“we gave you a perfect opportunity!” isak tells her later. “how could you mess it up?”

“you were right there!” eva protests. “i don’t want you present for my first kiss, thanks. if it even happens. how do you know she feels like that?”

“eva,” isak levels her with a look. “come on.”

“you don’t know!”

he rolls his eyes. “fine. stay in denial.”

“thanks, i will.”

actually, she’s starting to let herself hope.


	4. Chapter 4

eva is not the most tidy of people. 

sure, she’s not the  _ worst _ . she’s not, for example, as bad as isak. but sometimes when she tidies her room, she finds something she doesn’t want to deal with, and shoves it to the back of her wardrobe. 

such is the fate of her favourite dress, that developed a hole. eva didn’t want to throw it away, and didn’t know how to fix it, but also didn’t want to have to see it hanging up every day and know that she couldn’t wear it. thus - the back of the wardrobe.

until she finds it when trying to shove something else to the back of the wardrobe, and she sighs in annoyance at her past self.

she complains about it to vilde later on when she sees her outside. mostly just so she has a reason to talk to her for a moment, but vilde surprises her with her response.

“i could fix it for you, if you’d like?” she offers, smiling brightly, and eva melts a little.

“you could?” 

vilde nods eagerly. “of course! bring it over and i’ll see what i can do.”

eva wants to wrap her arms around vilde. it’s not that the dress matters so much to her, but the fact that vilde is offering her time to eva, to help her. the fact that she cares so much, so willing to give. 

eva just wants to hold her in her arms, tangle her hands through vilde’s silky hair, press her lips to vilde’s forehead. 

instead, she gives her most grateful smile, and thanks her, before turning away to change the smile into a secret one, just for herself. 

*

isak can be pretty dense for someone who’s managed to get into university with 6s from school. it’s the next day, and he hasn’t realised that eva has been home and in her room for the past hour. she can hear him trying to rap in the kitchen as he makes lunch. 

the doorbell rings a few moments later, and isak goes to answer it. eva can’t help the way her heart skips a beat at hearing that it’s vilde. 

“hi isak!” she says. “is eva in?”

“i think she’s still out,” says isak. 

eva waits just a moment to long before disputing isak, and vilde’s frantic voice reaches her ears, stopping her from speaking at all, and in fact encouraging her to inch closer to her doorway, while still remaining unseen.

“ok, well, do you know how to sew?” vilde tries.

eva can hear isak’s uncertainty as he says “uh, no.”

vilde sighs. “oh  _ god _ . i’m such an  _ idiot _ .”

“why?”

“i told eva i could fix her dress.”

“and you can’t?” isak asks. 

“no! i don’t know the first thing about sewing! i just-“ she breaks off with a sigh.

“you just?” isak asks.

“i wanted to impress her,” vilde says quietly, sounding ashamed.

eva doesn’t know why she hasn’t spoken up at this point, but after these words, she blushes, and wonders if she can ever show her face around vilde again - she’s just so overwhelmed.

instead, she shrinks back further into her room and listens to the conversation isak and vilde have, feeling slightly rude, but warm all over at the same time. 

“i have to fix it for her, isak,” she says, sounding desperate. “it would make her happy.”

not as happy as hearing this conversation has made her, though.

*

vilde somehow manages it, and eva pretends not to know any better about who fixed it. she’s simply overjoyed that vilde would go such lengths to do something like this for her, and feels she ought to do something to show how thankful she is. 

her only plan is to do something nice for vilde, so she thinks back to everything she knows about vilde. her mind goes through pastel colours and cats until finally she reaches a good destination - disney movies. she and vilde are going to have a movie night. 

she organises it for the next friday night, just the two of them, even goes so far as to kick isak out for the evening. 

she collects every blanket and cushion she can find from around the house, buys an incredible amount of popcorn and other snacks, and puts on her comfiest clothes, instructing vilde to do the same in a text.

vilde arrives at six, looking softer than ever in pink sweatpants and a soft grey hoodie, and eva forgets that she has to do more than just smile at her with her brain drifting back off into dreamland for a few seconds before vilde interrupts her reverie with a “hi!” and eva snaps back to reality. 

“hey, come in!” she stands to the side to let vilde pass. 

they settle on the sofa, the distance between them a source of slight disappointment to eva, but it’s not too far. eva hopes that maybe it’ll shrink by the end of the evening. for now she simply enjoys being in vilde’s presence. 

she lets vilde choose which films they watch, and the first they watch is  _ mulan _ . They both belt along to  _ i’ll make a man out of you _ , and cheer mulan on throughout the film. vilde claps as the credits roll, and eva woops with joy, and both of them descend into laughter. 

they leave the room to make more popcorn, and when they return, the space between them under the blankets diminishes, almost slipping past eva’s attention with how natural it feels. 

the next film they choose is  _ lion king _ , and once again they sing along to every song, even going so far as to coordinate the duets.  _ can you feel the love tonight _ sort of starts to make eva feel like... maybe… she should… but then timon and pumba sing, and the mood is ruined, in favour of them falling apart into laughter trying to sing along in the voices. 

when they watch the third film  _ little mermaid _ , the space between them disappears. eva’s side is pressed against vilde’s, she can feel her every breath, and she loves it. she thinks she loves vilde. ( _ too soon,  _ she tells herself,  _ too soon _ )

vilde smiles softly as the film starts. 

“this is the first disney film i remember really loving,” she tells eva, gaze flicking between her and the screen. eva smiles, and notices that when they look at each other now, there’s barely room between them. “i used to watch it on repeat.”

as expected, she knows all the words, even to the dialogue, as eva discovers when she glances to the side to see vilde mouthing along with the lines, and she melts at the sight. 

they get to halfway through the film, and ariel and eric get on the little boat. eva can feel vilde vibrating with excitement beside her. 

“i love this scene,” she grins, and eva grins too. 

_ there you see her _ , vilde joins in immediately, and eva follows not long after.

_ sitting there across the way _

_ she don’t got a lot to say _

_ but there’s something about her _

eva really senses it this time. she just does. she knows what’s going to happen even before the first time sebastian sings  _ kiss the girl. _

she glances from the screen to vilde as they both sing the song, waiting for the moment, and it comes at the end of the song, when the music is beginning to fade out, eva turns her attention completely away from the screen and listens to the repeated  _ kiss the girl _ .

eva succeeds where eric fails. as the characters on screen fall into the water, eva and vilde’s lips connect. 

eva kisses the girl. 

and the girl kisses back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't actually know where this is going but its going somewhere i promise  
> lmk if u have any ideas  
> i'll probs just write more when the mood takes me  
> find me on tumblr @ evenshands  
> feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
